The Villain's Code
by RayLedgend
Summary: We all know Megamind turned hero. What we don't know is what punishment other villains enforce on traitors like him. Definitely not for kids. Not an adult? Don't read.


**Geez, I am on a regular roll lately. 3****rd**** update this month, and unless my motivation runs dry, I'll release more by April's end. Well, then, without further ado, let's go.**

"Vroom!" The sound boomed and echoed through what was normally a quiet suburb. The object that produced the noise was a giant car that looked more like a wheeled submarine, or a tank on steroids. After leaving a few normal cars crushed and smashed in its wake, it pulled into a driveway. Of all the houses it could have come to, this was the most fitting. While all the neighboring houses were standard suburbia, with picket fences, white paint and all that good stuff, the monster car came home to what looked like a haunted mansion. Soon, the doors came open, and a man and two girls came out.

"Wow that was great, Dad! When the police showed up, I thought we were done for," one of the girls said with enthusiasm. She was about 8 years old, and wearing pink. She was also carrying a sack of money over her shoulder, and looked to be struggling with the weight. Still, she kept pace with her father.

The man laughed. "Oh, don't worry, Edith. I've robbed plenty of banks in my life. It's a piece o' cake," he grinned.

Edith's eyes glowed with excitement. As an orphan, she thought it would be cool to get adopted by a spy or a mad scientist, but having a super villain for a dad was the coolest thing she could have ever hoped for.

"Daddy?" called the younger daughter who just happened to be named Agnes. In fact, I'm sick of being vague. The man's name is Gru, and he has a third daughter named Margo.

Gru turned to his youngest and asked what it was.

"Do you think we could buy a unicorn with all this money?" She held up her own stuffed unicorn doll as she asked.

Gru laughed. "A real one? I don't know. Unicorns are pretty expensive nowadays."

"You have to get one!" Agnes claimed enthusiastically.

Gru chuckled to himself again and opened the door to his house. There they saw Margo on the couch reading the newspaper, the latest issue of "Villains Weekly" to be precise. Gru didn't subscribe to any other papers.

"Margo!" Both girls cried. Their older sister put down the paper and watched them run in like she was their mother. Edith and Agnes ran as fast as their legs could take them and took turns telling her about the heist. Well, that's not quite true. They didn't so much take turns as they talked over each other. Their hands waved with excitement and they started acting out their favorite parts of the robbery.

Gru gave a prideful smile as he sat down on the couch with his eldest daughter. When her sisters finally calmed down and moved on to something else, Margo spoke. "You know, Dad, I can't believe you took your own daughters to rob a bank." She gave him a strong "I am disappoint" kind of look.

"It's better they learn early," Gru stated like it was an important life lesson. "When I first started being a villain, I could barely get away with pick pocketing." Before he could trail further into flashback, however, Gru noticed the headline on the newspaper. It read: "Megamind Reformed: Ex-Villain Protects Metrocity."

Shaking his head, Gru snatched up the paper and skimmed the story and his eyes just widened with disbelief. Gru bolted to a wall and slammed his fist on a giant red button. "Minions, Nefario, Code White!" If by the end of this story, you don't quite know why I chose code _white_, then you're probably too immature to read my work . . . and god help you if you're that immature.

Anyway, Gru charged out of the house. "Girls, I have to leave! Margo's in charge!" he yelled. Quickly an army of yellow jumping beans stampeded through the house after him. Some carried strong alcohol and others brought video cameras. Still others brought condoms, and unicorn horn looking objects that none of the girls could recognize. An old man in a lab coat was close behind using a jetpack to keep up with the pack.

"Great scott, Gru! Who was it? Which of the world's villains gave up evil?"

Gru shook his head and took off his belt. "Megamind." Nefario couldn't believe it. Villains with a nemesis almost never changed their ways.

Regardless of that, the lot of them, humans and minions alike, piled into Gru's flying car and took off. Quickly breaking the sound barrier, they made it to Metrocity in record time. And there he was. The blue alien and former villain was living it up before a crowd of cheering supporters.

"Megamind!" Gru shouted. He call would have been drowned out had Megamind not signaled to his audience to calm down.

"Gru . . . so you've finally arrived."

"It's villain code, Megamind." Gru let his pants drop and exposed his ten-incher. "Bend over . . ." Both parties looked like this was the last thing they wanted to do, but the agreed upon punishment for a male villain leaving the fold was an assfuck, and it was Gru's turn to do the fucking.

"Very well . . ." Megamind grumbled as he let his trousers drop. His penis forked like a snake's tongue which was quite normal for his species. Each head was a different color, one black and one brick red. He also sported one big testicle instead of two, and again, this was all quite normal for his kind. Of course, none of this really matters much since he doesn't need his dick to get ass raped, but I had fun describing it. Anyway, Megamind got on all fours and allowed Gru entry into his ass which, surprisingly, looked exactly the same as a human anus.

"Well Megamind, I'm surprised your ass isn't as alien as your cock." Gru remarked as he used the freeze ray on Megamind's limbs to prevent him from escaping or fighting back.

"Unusual, isn't it?" Megamind stated plainly.

Gru approached the alien and tried to think of something sexy, but he could only think of his daughter, Margo. For some cringe worthy reason, however, his dick hardened up anyway as he grabbed Megamind's waist and pushed deep inside.

Gru's minions cheered, but Megamind's fans booed. There was nothing they could do, though, because Nefario set up an energy field around them. While it vaporized anything that tried to pass through, it was clear as glass, so all of Megamind's supporters could see what was happening to their hero. Minion, Megamind's partner was one of the unfortunate few who tried to run through the force field only to die a pretty pathetic death. Honestly, what do you expect out of a half gorilla, half goldfish, though?

Meanwhile, Gru's minions slowly started shrugging off their overalls to begin masturbating at the scene. Some minions had only one eye, but others had two, and it seemed the number of eyes they had determined the number of testicles as well.

Gru fucked awkwardly with no clear rhythm or force. Quickly, his mind started to wander, since it would rather be anywhere else than here, and he began wondering what sex would be like on the moon.

As the love making continued, the black half of Megamind's dick hardened up and ejaculated some kind of clear liquid. Some of his fans broke down and wept, while others just looked disgusted. Gru's minions, on the other hand, started masturbating more furiously. Some jerked each other off, and others shoved dildos up each other's asses. It was like an orgy, basically; a masturbation orgy. Even Dr. Nefario took off his clothes and lay naked on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Gru stopped his thrusting and eyeballed the watery liquid on the ground.

"I wish I knew, Gru. I grew up on Earth; I have no idea what sex was like on my planet." You could almost see the tears roll out of Megamind's eyes. After shooting the unknown fluid, the black half of his dick fell limp, but his testicle rose up between his thighs and the red half got harder. "But, I guess we're not done yet."

Gru shook his head and restarted his thrusting and Megamind threw his head back in . . . pleasure? Megamind was enjoying this, making Gru wonder why this anal raping thing only felt like a punishment to him.

Just then, one of Gru's minions shot his load. A stream of yellow jizz splattered Nefario's shoulder area, and it didn't take long for the rest of the minions to follow suit. One after the other, the minions came all over Nefario in some strange mustard colored bukkakke. Before long, Dr. Nefario was inundated under a flood of yellow liquid, and out from the yellow shot a thick stream of white, Nefario shaking with pleasure. Unfortunately, all that semen hit a remote like device, Nefario's force field generator. The generator shot out a few sparks and short circuited, and just like that, Megamind's admirers could break free.

With their cage broken, the people charged at Nefario with a collective rage. They looked like a stampede and sounded like one too. "Gru, we've got a situation!" called Nefario.

Perfect timing, actually, for Megamind had just shot a semen stream of his own from the red half of his penis. The sperm was blue instead of white, and it shot a solid three feet. With his duty finally done, and his entire team in danger, Gru finally pulled out, but embarrassingly enough, he shot out a load of his own. White liquid sprayed Megamind's ass cheeks like it came from a hose.

Still, Gru payed it no mind, and rushed to the flying car with the rest of his team. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

**You know, I've had this idea since I first saw Megamind in theatres all those months ago. Only now do I get around to making it. Anyway, I called it code white, but I didn't realize until the end that almost nobody actually came white. You could probably tell, once Nefario and the minions were done, I kinda rushed to finish the fic. I just didn't have much inspiration for Gru's part. No nose dildoing here =P But anyway, please review, and I'll see you next fanfiction.**


End file.
